During performance, a percussion musician typically arranges a number of different percussion instruments, such as drums, cymbals, bells, etc. in close proximity to the musician. Many of these instruments are played by striking the instrument with a stick or other implement. Other percussion instruments may be played by shaking the instrument, which causes elements of the instrument to strike one another, producing sound.